particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Patriots Party
|Seats2 Title = Duchies Diets|Seats2 = |Website = patriotsparty.lu|politics = Politics of Luthori|elections = Elections|party_logo = -|Affiliation = Right Coalition, Right-Wing Brotherhood, Identity and Democracy|political parties = Political parties}} The Patriots Party is a political party in Luthori. It has had the same name as an old political party founded 300 years ago. The party holds nationalist views and uses a populist rhetoric. History The party becomes the biggest party in Luthori in 4593, just after the dissolution of the NPL. The party is relegated in the opposition after a historical defeat in 4599, following the revival of the NFL, previously the NPL. In 4609, under the presidency of Nigel Trump, the party changes its line and does not advocate anymore for religious fundamentalism, and other ultra-conservative positions. The party participates in the Urquhart Cabinet I, obtaining 3 ministerial posts. New leader Sandra Smith has said that she will look to return the party to its original right wings roots, such as religion, family and tax cuts. In 4622, the party reaches again 10 % of the votes. The party clearly bounced back in 4624, where it obtained one-sixth of the seats and became first in the duchy of Middenriding. Kim Ferns leadership (4632 - 4651) In 4632, Kim Ferns become the new leader of the party. In 4639, the party enters in the Kingston Cabinet I. It was short-lived because the PP ex-Prime Minister Catherine Kingston had accepted the conditions of the HLC in exchange of the confidence and supply they would provide for the cabinet. The conditions were judged unacceptable by the party members and Catherine Kingston was expelled from the party. After that, the PP parliamentarians voted for the No-Confidence Motion of the LDP and an early election was organised in 4640. In 4644, after almost 4 years with the Hopkins I Cabinet with the PP in the opposition, the party loses 4 seats. The election also sees the rise of the HLC, but the PP still refuses to cooperate with the far-right religious party. After the 4645 election, the party loses 14 seats. In 4647, the PP decides to provide supply and confidence for the Sanders Cabinet. After the 4649 election and the dissolution of the LDP, the PP decides to provide supply and confidence to an HLC-CP coalition, known as the Pope William's Cabinet. Liberalization After a purge of the far-right elements in the party, Kim Ferns returns as the leader of the party and declares that she will try to move the party to the centre. The PP also decides to remove its support and confidence to the Pope William's Cabinet and votes in favor of a motion of no confidence. The PP loses 11 seats at the 4651 election. In the 4653 early election, the party wins 19 seats. Following its shift to the centre, it decides to enter in the Jackson-Wright Cabinet. In 4655, the party dissolves following the protests of many members of the party concerning its participation to the Jackson-Wright Cabinet. The party is however recreated for the elections in 4660. It gains 49 seats and enters in the Stinson II Cabinet. After the fall of the cabinet, the party loses 6 seats in the 4662 election. The party enters in the Hopkins II Cabinet after the election. The cabinet manages to pass most of its program. However, in 4665, the JPL decides to call for an early election, de-facto ending the coalition agreement. 4665 early election The party loses 10 seats after the election and is relegated to the eight place. 4666 early election The party regains 20 seats after the election and receives over 10 % of the votes (+4%). The party enters in the Johnson Cabinet. Johnson Cabinet In 4667, the party joins the Johnson Cabinet. It voted in favor of all the cabinet bills. However, following the dissolution of the JPL, an early election was called. 4670 early election The party gains 10 seats and reaches the fourth place. It decides to enter in the Reichert Cabinet after the election. Reichert Cabinet Organization The party leadership is headed by the ''National Council of Patriots ''who is chaired by the Party leader. Electoral Results Regional elections